<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вишневое варенье by Deathfeanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842938">Вишневое варенье</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor'>Deathfeanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>R&amp;RII [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Requiem et Reminiscence I &amp; II - Gackt (Albums)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А ты ужасно занята, ты ешь вишневое варенье. И на Земле его никто не ест красивее, чем ты. (с)</p><p>Михаил Щербаков - "Вишневое варенье"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>R&amp;RII [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вишневое варенье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Выпьешь чаю?</p><p>Мария легко коснулась плеча Рэя, и он обернулся к ней.</p><p>— Да, — рассеянно сказал он.</p><p>Рэй смотрел в открытое окно; по залитой солнцем улице шествовали военные. Сегодня-завтра все эти офицеры и солдаты отправятся воевать. Как и сам Рэй. Он повел плечами, как бы пробуя новую, с иголочки гимнастерку. Услышал, как Мария хихикнула, глядя на это чисто мальчишечье движение.</p><p>Радио в комнате молчало. Теперь почти не давали интересных передач или музыки, а только говорили о войне. Рэй улыбнулся Марии, так и не убравшей руки с его плеча.</p><p>— Есть варенье, хочешь? — сказала она.</p><p>И тут же, не дождавшись ответа, увлекла его в нишу у окна, где их не видно было с улицы. Порывисто обнялся за шею и прижалась губами к его губам. Он обхватил ее за талию и крепко прижал к себе. Несколько минут они стояли, крепко обнявшись. Рэй зарылся лицом в ее волосы. Ему давно уже мало бы поцелуев. Он еще крепче прижал ее к себе, и по его движению она угадала его намерения; мягко выпуталась из его объятий.</p><p>— Не надо, — прошептала она, покраснев. — Ты только не думай, что… — Она провела рукой по его волосам. — Когда ты вернешься…</p><p>Мария оборвала себя на полуслове и прижалась к нему.</p><p>— Ты же вернешься, Рэй?</p><p>— Конечно, вернусь, — усмехнулся он. — Охота тебе болтать об этом!</p><p>— О, Рэй! Какой ты злой! — сказал она с притворной обидой и по-детски ткнула его кулачком в грудь.</p><p>Она встала на цыпочки и снова поцеловала его. Раздался бой часов.</p><p>— Три часа, — сказал Рэй. — Мне скоро надо идти…</p><p>— Да, конечно. — Она помолчала немного. — Ты будешь мне писать, обязательно будешь?</p><p>— Разумеется, буду. Иначе ты примчишься в часть, чтобы задать мне трепку. С тебя станет.</p><p>— Ради Бога, Рэй! Это же все очень серьезно! Не шути такими вещами.</p><p>— Не хмурься, пожалуйста. Не можешь же ты ждать от меня, что я расплачусь или сделаю еще какую-нибудь глупость. Ты же знаешь, что я буду писать тебе. Каждую свободную минуту. Что я вернусь. Потому что… Ну, как я могу не вернуться к тебе, негодная ты девчонка? — Он поцеловал ее в лоб. — Я люблю тебя… Разве я могу тебя обмануть?</p><p>— О, Рэй…</p><p>Он крепко поцеловал ее.</p><p>— Ты что-то говорила про чай…</p><p>— Да, конечно! Пойдем на кухню.</p><p>***<br/>Они сидели за столом напротив друг друга, и Рэй не без интереса наблюдал, как Мария ложка за ложкой уплетала вишневое варенье. Ягодки блестели, словно рубиновые. В уголке ее губ осталась кроваво-красная капля.</p><p>— Вытри вот здесь, — сказал Рэй. — Ты похожа на ребенка, который забрался в буфет, пока родители не видят.</p><p>Мария облизала губы. Чище не стало. Рэй рассмеялся.</p><p>— Сидел бы и любовался вечно.</p><p>Что-то такое было в его голосе, что заставляло думать, что он говорит совершенно серьезно.</p><p>— Смотри, и руку испачкала.</p><p>Он подошел к ней и взял за руку. И коснулся губами того места, где блестела капля варенья.</p><p>— Щекотно, — хихикнула Мария. — А здесь еще грязно? — Она указала на свой рот.</p><p>— Ты ужасная неряха…</p><p>— Это — неправда.</p><p>Часы пробили четыре.</p><p>— Мне пора. Ну, что ты, малыш? У нас еще будет завтра…</p><p>— Мне этого мало. Ты можешь мне сказать, когда закончится война?</p><p>— Ну, вряд ли она продлится долго.</p><p>— Предыдущая война длилась четыре года. Если бы ты не спал на лекциях, ты бы об этом знал.</p><p>Мария поднялась и стала убирать со стола.</p><p>— Не надо так говорить. Теперь совсем другое время, войны ведутся быстро. К тому же, я вернусь героем. Разве ты не будешь гордиться, что выйдешь замуж за героя?</p><p>— Прости. Я сама не знаю, что несу! Я так боюсь за тебя!</p><p>— Женщины!..</p><p>— Не смейся…</p><p>— Разве я шучу? Всё так и будет. Ты мне веришь?</p><p>— Не знаю… Но я буду молиться, чтобы война быстрее закончилась и ты вернулся домой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>